familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
May 14
Events *1264 - Battle of Lewes: Henry III of England is captured in France making Simon de Montfort the de facto ruler of England. *1483 - Coronation of Charles VIII of France ("Charles l'Affable"). *1509 - Battle of Agnadello: In northern Italy, French forces defeat the Venetians. *1607 - Jamestown is settled as an English colony. *1608 - Protestant Union founded in Auhausen. *1610 - Assassination of Henri IV of France, bringing Louis XIII to the throne. *1643 - Four-year-old Louis XIV becomes King of France upon the death of his father, Louis XIII. *1747 - A British fleet under Admiral George Anson defeats the French at first battle of Cape Finisterre. *1787 - In Philadelphia, delegates begin to meet to write a new Constitution for the United States. *1796 - Edward Jenner administers the first smallpox vaccination. *1804 - The Lewis and Clark Expedition departs from Camp Dubois and begin their historic journey by traveling up the Missouri River. *1811 - Paraguay gains independence from Spain. *1861 - The Canellas meteorite, an 859-gram chondrite-type meteorite strikes the earth near Barcelona, Spain. *1863 - American Civil War: Battle of Jackson. *1868 - Japanese Boshin War: End of the Battle of Utsunomiya Castle, former Shogunate forces withdraw northward to Aizu by way of Nikkō. *1870 - The first game of rugby in New Zealand is played in Nelson between Nelson College and the Nelson Rugby Football Club. *1889 - The children's charity the NSPCC is launched in London. *1913 - New York Governor William Sulzer approves the charter for the Rockefeller Foundation, which begins operations with a $100 million donation from John D. Rockefeller. *1927 - Cap Arcona is launched at the Blohm + Voss shipyard in Hamburg. * 1927 - University of Chicago's local collegiate organization, Phi Sigma, becomes incorporated under the laws of the State of Illinois as Eta Sigma Phi, the National Honorary Classical Fraternity. *1929 - Wilfred Rhodes takes his 4000th first-class wicket during a performance of 9 for 39 at Leyton. *1931 - Ådalen shootings, five people are killed in Ådalen, Sweden, as soldiers open fire on an unarmed trade union demonstration. *1935 - The Filipinos ratify an independence agreement. * 1935 - Northamptonshire County Cricket Club gains (over Somerset at Taunton by 48 runs) what proved to be their last victory for 99 matches, easily a record in the County Championship. Their next Championship win was not until 29 May, 1939. *1939 - Lina Medina becomes the world's youngest confirmed mother in medical history at the age of five. *1940 - World War II: Rotterdam is bombed by the German Luftwaffe. * 1940 - World War II: The Netherlands surrender to Germany. *1943 - Sinking of the Australian Hospital Ship Centaur off the coast of Queensland, by a Japanese submarine. *1948 - Israel declared to be an independent state and a provisional government is established. Immediately after the declaration, Israel was attacked by the neighboring Arab states. *1955 - Cold War: Eight communist bloc countries, including the Soviet Union, sign a mutual defence treaty called the Warsaw Pact. *1961 - American civil rights movement: Freedom Riders bus is fire-bombed near Anniston, and the civil rights protestors are beaten by an angry mob. *1961 - Stirling Moss wins the 1961 Monaco Grand Prix. *1970 - The Red Army Faction is established in Germany. *1970 - Mississippi state police kill two black students at Jackson State University. *1973 - Human Space Flight: Skylab, the United States' first space station, is launched. It is the last launch of the Saturn V rocket. , carrying the Skylab space station.]] *1978 - First round of the presidential elections in Upper Volta. *1988 - Carrollton bus disaster: A drunk driver going the wrong way on Interstate 71 near Carrollton, USA hits a converted school bus carrying a church youth group. The crash and ensuing fire kill 27. *1995 - Tenzin Gyatso, the 14th Dalai Lama, proclaims six-year-old Gedhun Choekyi Nyima as the eleventh reincarnation of the Panchen Lama. *2002 - Ten members of the Darwin-based Network Against Prohibition invade the Legislative Assembly of the Northern Territory of Australia. *2004 - The Constitutional Court of South Korea overturns the impeachment of President Roh Moo-hyun. * 2004 - The marriage of Frederik and Mary Donaldson takes place in Copenhagen. *2005 - Pope Benedict XVI observes his first beatification, elevating Blessed Marianne of Molokai on the road to canonization into sainthood. * 2005 - Ex-''America'' (CV-66), a decommissioned supercarrier of the United States Navy, is deliberately sunk in the Atlantic Ocean after four weeks of live-fire exercises. She is the largest ship ever to be disposed of as a target in a military exercise. Births *1265 - Dante Alighieri, Italian poet (d. 1321) *1316 - Charles IV (d. 1378) *1553 - Margaret of Valois, wife of Henry IV (d. 1615) *1666 - Victor Amadeus II of Sardinia (d. 1732) *1679 - Peder Horrebow, Danish astronomer (d. 1764) *1686 - Gabriel Fahrenheit, German physicist and engineer (d. 1736) *1699 - Hans Joachim von Zieten, Prussian field marshal (d. 1786) *1701 - William Emerson, English mathematician (d. 1782) *1710 - King Adolf Frederick of Sweden (d. 1771) *1725 - Ludovico Manin, last Doge of Venice (d. 1802) *1727 - Thomas Gainsborough, English artist (d. 1788) *1737 - George Macartney, British statesman (d. 1806) *1752 - Timothy Dwight, American theologian (d. 1817) * 1752 - Albrecht Thaer, German agronomist (d. 1828) *1771 - Robert Owen, Welsh social reformer (d. 1858) *1781 - Friedrich Ludwig Georg von Raumer, German historian (d. 1873) *1814 - Charles Beyer, German-British locomotive engineer (d. 1876) *1817 - Alexander Kaufmann, German poet (d. 1893) *1832 - Rudolf Lipschitz, German mathematician (d. 1903) *1867 - Kurt Eisner, German politician (d. 1919) *1872 - Elia Dalla Costa, Italian cardinals (d. 1961) *1878 - James L. Wilkinson, American baseball executive (d. 1964) *1880 - Wilhelm List, German field marshal (d. 1971) *1881 - G. Murray Hulbert, American politician (d. 1950) * 1881 - Ed Walsh, American baseball player (d. 1959) *1885 - Otto Klemperer, German-born conductor (d. 1973) *1890 - Alex Pompez, American baseball executive (d. 1974) *1897 - Sidney Bechet, American musician (d. 1959) * 1897 - Ed Ricketts, American marine biologist (d. 1948) *1899 - Pierre Victor Auger, French physicist (d. 1993) * 1899 - Earle Combs, American baseball player (d. 1976) *1900 - Hal Borland, Writer (d. 1978) * 1900 - Leo Smit, Dutch composer (d. 1943) * 1900 - Edgar Wind, German art historian (d. 1971) *1901 - Robert Ritter, German psychologist (d. 1951) *1903 - Billie Dove, American actress (d. 1997) *1904 - Hans Albert Einstein, American professor (d. 1973) * 1904 - Marcel Junod, Swiss physician (d. 1961) *1905 - Jean Daniélou, French cardinal (d. 1974) * 1905 - Herbert Morrison, American radio reporter (d. 1989) *1907 - Hans von der Groeben, German diplomat, member of the European Commission (d. 2005) * 1907 - Ayub Khan, President of Pakistan (d. 1974) * 1907 - Johnny Moss, American poker player (d. 1995) *1916 - Lance Dossor, British-born concert pianist (d. 2005) * 1916 - Del Moore, American comedian (d. 1970) * 1916 - Marco Zanuso, Italian architect *1917 - Lou Harrison, American composer (d. 2003) *1919 - Solange Chaput-Rolland, French Canadian journalist, author and politician (d. 2001) * 1919 - John Hope, American meteorologist (d. 2002) *1921 - Richard Deacon, American actor (d. 1984) * 1921 - Arve Opsahl, Norwegian actor (d. 2007) *1922 - Franjo Tuđman, President of Croatia (d. 1999) *1923 - Adnan Pachachi, Iraqi politician * 1923 - Mrinal Sen, Indian film director *1925 - Patrice Munsel, American opera soprano *1926 - Eric Morecambe, British comedian (d. 1984) *1927 - Herbert W. Franke, Austrian writer *1929 - Henry McGee, British actor (d. 2006) * 1929 - Gump Worsley, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2007) *1931 - Alvin Lucier, American composer *1933 - Michael Chevalier, German voice actor *1934 - Siân Phillips, Welsh actress *1936 - Bobby Darin, American singer (d. 1973) * 1936 - Charlie Gracie, American singer * 1936 - Waheeda Rehman, Indian actress *1940 - Troy Shondell, American singer *1942 - Valeriy Brumel, Soviet athlete (d. 2003) * 1942 - Byron Dorgan, U.S. Senator * 1942 - Prentis Hancock, British actor * 1942 - Tony Pérez, Cuban baseball player * 1942 - Rüdiger Vogler, German actor *1943 - Jack Bruce, Scottish bassist (Cream) * 1943 - Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson, President of Iceland * 1943 - Derek Leckenby, British musician (Herman's Hermits) (d. 1994) * 1943 - Elizabeth Ray, American sex scandal figure *1944 - George Lucas, American film director *1945 - Francesca Annis, British actress * 1945 - Yochanan Vollach, Israeli footballer and president of Maccabi Haifa *1946 - Eric Peterson, Canadian actor *1947 - Tamara Dobson, American actress (d. 2006) *1948 - Bob Woolmer, English cricket coach (d. 2007) *1949 - Klaus-Peter Thaler, German cyclist *1950 - Adolfo Dominguez, Spanish fashion designer *1952 - David Byrne, Scottish-born American musician (Talking Heads) * 1952 - Scott Irwin, American professional wrestler (d. 1987) * 1952 - Donald R. McMonagle, American astronaut * 1952 - Robert Zemeckis, American film director *1953 - Tom Cochrane, Canadian musician (Red Rider) * 1953 - Norodom Sihamoni, King of Cambodia *1954 - Jens Sparschuh, German writer *1955 - Dennis Martínez, Nicaraguan baseball player *1957 - Leon White, American professional wrestler *1959 - Patrick Bruel, French singer * 1959 - Steve Hogarth, British singer (Marillion) * 1959 - Rick Vaive, Canadian ice hockey player *1960 - Anne Clark, English female singer * 1960 - Steve Williams, American wrestler *1961 - Ulrike Folkerts, German actress * 1961 - Jean Leclerc, French Canadian singer and songwriter *1961 - Tim Roth, English actor * 1961 - Alain Vigneault, Canadian ice hockey coach *1962 - Ian Astbury, English singer (The Cult) * 1962 - C. C. DeVille, American musician (Poison) *1963 - Pat Borders, American baseball player *1964 - James M. Kelly, American astronaut * 1964 - Eric Peterson, American guitarist (Testament) * 1964 - Suzy Kolber, American sportscaster *1965 - Eoin Colfer, Irish writer *1966 - Marianne Denicourt, French actress * 1966 - Mike Inez, American bassist * 1966 - Fabrice Morvan, French music artist (Milli Vanilli) * 1966 - Raphael Saadiq, American musician (Tony! Toni! Toné!) *1967 - Tony Siragusa, American football player *1969 - Cate Blanchett, Australian actress * 1969 - Danny Wood, American singer (New Kids on the Block) *1971 - Sofia Coppola, American director *1972 - Mark Ruskell, England-born Scottish politician *1973 - Voshon Lenard, American basketball player *1973 - Natalie Appleton, Canadian-born singer * 1973 - Anais Granofsky, Canadian actress and director * 1973 - Julian White, English rugby union footballer *1974 - Jennifer Allan, American model *1975 - Salim Iles, Algerian swimmer * 1975 - Nicki Sørensen, Danish road bicycle racer *1976 - Hunter Burgan, American musician (AFI) * 1976 - Brian Lawrence, American baseball player * 1976 - Martine McCutcheon, British actress *1977 - Roy Halladay, American baseball player * 1977 - Ada Nicodemou, Australian actress *1978 - Eddie House, American basketball player *1978 - Henry Garza, American singer and guitarist (Los Lonely Boys) * 1978 - André Macanga, Angolan footballer * 1978 - Gustavo Varela, Uruguayan footballer *1979 - Clinton Morrison, English-born Irish footballer * 1979 - Carlos Tenorio, Ecuadorian footballer *1980 - Zdeněk Grygera, Czech footballer * 1980 - Eugene Martineau, Dutch decathlete * 1980 - Júlia Sebestyén, Hungarian figure skater * 1980 - Hugo Southwell, Scottish rugby union footballer *1981 - Sarbel, Greek-born singer *1982 - Anahí, Mexican actress and singer * 1982 - BeardyMan, English beatboxer *1983 - Uroš Slokar, Slovenian basketball player * 1983 - Amber Tamblyn, American actress * 1983 - Tom Welham, British musician (Thirteen Senses) *1984 - Gary Ablett, Australian rules footballer * 1984 - Michael Rensing, German footballer * 1984 - Nigel Reo-Coker, English footballer * 1984 - Mark Zuckerberg, founder & CEO of Facebook *1985 - Sally Martin, American actress *1986 - Camila Sodi, Mexican actress *1987 - Franck Songo'o, Cameroonian footballer *1987 - Francois Steyn, South African rugby union footballer *1990 - Emily Samuelson, American ice dancer *1993 - Miranda Cosgrove, American actress Deaths * 964 - Pope John XII *1470 - Charles VIII of Sweden (b. 1409) *1574 - Guru Amar Das, third Sikh Guru (b. 1479) *1608 - Charles III (b. 1543) *1610 - Henry IV of France (b. 1553) *1643 - Louis XIII of France (b. 1601) *1649 - Friedrich Spanheim, Dutch theologian (b. 1600) *1669 - Georges de Scudéry, French writer (b. 1601) *1688 - Antoine Furetière, French writer (b. 1619) *1754 - Pierre-Claude Nivelle de La Chaussée, French writer (b. 1692) *1761 - Thomas Simpson, British mathematician (b. 1710) *1818 - Matthew Gregory Lewis, English novelist (b. 1775) *1847 - Fanny Mendelssohn, German composer and pianist (b. 1805) *1860 - Ludwig Bechstein, German writer (b. 1801) *1873 - Gideon Brecher, Austrian physician and writer (b. 1797) *1878 - Ookubo Toshimichi, Japanese statesman, samurai, and one of the three great nobles who led the Meiji Restoration (b. 1830) *1887 - Lysander Spooner, American philosopher (b. 1808) *1889 - Volney E. Howard, American politician (b. 1809) *1893 - Ernst Kummer, German mathematician (b. 1810) *1906 - Carl Schurz, German revolutionary and statesman (b. 1829) *1912 - Frederick VIII of Denmark (b. 1843) * 1912 - August Strindberg, Swedish author (b. 1849) *1918 - James Gordon Bennett, American newspaper publisher (b. 1841) *1919 - Henry John Heinz, founder of the H. J. Heinz Company (b. 1844) *1923 - Charles de Freycinet, French prime minister (b. 1828) *1925 - H. Rider Haggard, English author (b. 1856) *1931 - David Belasco, American theatrical producer (b. 1853) * 1931 - Denys Finch Hatton, English big-game hunter (b. 1887) *1934 - Lou Criger, American baseball player (b. 1872) *1936 - Edmund Henry Hynman Allenby, British general (b. 1861) *1940 - Emma Goldman, Lithuanian-born anarchist (b. 1869) *1943 - Henri La Fontaine, Belgian Nobel Peace Prize laureate (b. 1854) *1945 - Heber J. Grant, seventh president of the The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1856) *1954 - Heinz Guderian, German General (b. 1888) *1957 - Marie Vassilieff, Russian artist (b. 1884) *1959 - Sidney Bechet, American musician (b. 1897) *1962 - Florence Auer, American actress (b. 1880) *1968 - Husband E. Kimmel, American admiral (b. 1882) *1969 - Frederick Lane, Australian swimmer (b. 1888) *1970 - Billie Burke, American actress (b. 1884) *1973 - Jean Gebser, German-born author, linguist, and poet (b. 1905) *1976 - Keith Relf, British singer and musician (The Yardbirds) (b. 1943) *1978 - Robert Menzies, twelfth Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1894) *1982 - Hugh Beaumont, American actor (b. 1909) *1983 - Roger J. Traynor, American judge (b. 1900) * 1983 - Miguel Alemán Valdés, President of Mexico (b. 1900) *1984 - Walter Rauff, German colonel (b. 1906) *1985 - Mei Ling Barbara Yung, Hong Kong actress (b. 1959) *1987 - Rita Hayworth, American actress (b. 1918) *1988 - Willem Drees, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1886) *1991 - Jiang Qing, wife of Mao Zedong (b. 1914) *1992 - Lyle Alzado, American football player (b. 1949) * 1992 - Nie Rongzhen, Chinese Communist military leader (b. 1899) *1993 - Patrick Haemers, Belgian criminal (b. 1953) * 1993 - William Randolph Hearst Jr., American newspaper magnate (b. 1908) *1995 - Christian B. Anfinsen, American Nobel laureate (b. 1916) *1997 - Harry Blackstone Jr., American magician (b. 1934) *1998 - Frank Sinatra, American singer and actor (b. 1915) * 1998 - Marjory Stoneman Douglas, American conservationist (b. 1890) *2000 - Obuchi Keizo, Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1937) *2003 - Dave DeBusschere, American basketball player (b. 1940) * 2003 - Wendy Hiller, British actress (b. 1912) * 2003 - Robert Stack, American actor (b. 1919) *2004 - Anna Lee, British actress (b. 1913) *2006 - Lew Anderson, American actor and bandleader (b. 1922) * 2006 - Stanley Kunitz, American poet (b. 1905) * 2006 - Eva Norvind, Mexican actress (b. 1944) *2007 - Ülo Jõgi, Estonian freedom fighter (b. 1921) Holidays and observances * Feast day of the following saints in the Roman Catholic Church: **St. Matthias **St. Michael Garicoits **St. Boniface of Tarsus **St. Victor and Corona **St. Vincent of Lerins **St. Carthach the Younger **St. Engelmer **St. Engelmund **St. Just **St. Maria Dominic Mazzarello External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:May